Conventionally, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 has been disclosed as a technique for temporarily storing pixel information in a memory and outputting the pixel information. The solid-state imaging device disclosed in PTL 1 is shown in FIG. 10.
This solid-state imaging device includes a pixel unit 2, a vertical scanning unit (not shown), a noise suppression unit 31 which suppresses noise of a pixel signal from a selected row of a unit pixel cell 1, a memory unit 22 which has a memory cell 21 and accumulates output signals from the noise suppression unit 31, a memory vertical scanning unit (not shown), a horizontal selection unit 5, a horizontal signal line 11, and an output amplifier 12.